mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mean Girls Mafia
| image = File:Mean_Girls.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Andrew & Kitsune | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 10.6.12 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #GMaster479 #Mew #EDM #Slick #Inawordyes #Phaze (Auramyna) #Nana7 #Brainiac100 #Clozo #FatTony #Marquessa #Shadow7 #Vineetrika | first = Nana | last = Vine | mvp = GM | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Andrew & Kitsune based on the backstabbing 2004 film Mean Girls It began on October 6, 2012 and ended in a Indy win in D7 (October 22). Game Mechanics Rules * No direct role outing. * Inactivity: one cycle (each day /night phase will be approx 24 hours) * OOP (used only when loops occur): RRR> RID Recruit>Redirect>Block>Rid Guess>Save>Spy Actions * NK and RID Recruit cannot be blocked * NK and RID Roles cannot be redirected. * NK will block all actions except Save & RID Guess. * You may target yourself or the same player twice in a row. * If you are redirected you will not be notified. * Tie Lynch = No Lynch * Once recruited, a goodie will lose their ability, becoming a simple baddie goon. Cady Heron retains her abilities. * Recruited players may NOT out their Role in BTSC. * Plastics may NOT attempt to recruit the same person more than once during the game, unless it is impossible not to do so. * Only living, non-baddie players may be recruited. * Baddie BTSC can only be powerplayed by the original Plastics. If all of the original Plastics die powerplay is lost for the remaining, recruited baddies. * Baddies may NOT NK a member of their own BTSC. * Cady DOES count towards Baddies majority if recruited. * Indy Win = Game Over Night Posts WILL Contain: * Successful recruits not given * Successful Blocks not told * Successful saves not told * Spy Actions who was spied, type of spy action is not distinguished, carrier not told WILL NOT Reveal: * If Damian Bodyguard died in replace of Janice Ian * Redirect * RRR * RID Guess * Vote Redirect/ Manipulations * Carriers Just for some extra fun the terms I’ll be using in the posts are as follows. Lynched = Bullied. NK’d = Placed in the Burn Book/ Burned. The Burn Book features in the film; written by the Plastic’s, containing extremely nasty comments about the teachers and other students. ---- Role Description The Goodies (9) Wincon: Remove the Plastics and Cady Heron #Janis Ian: Hates the Plastics more than anyone - Unrecruitable. #Damian: Janis' loyal best friend and fellow Plastic hater - Janis Ian's Bodyguard. Dies in place of Janis to Lynch, NK and Regina George's Vengeful Kill. Appears as a vanilla goodie when faction/action spied. Role can be found through RID Guess. #Aaron Samuels: The School's resident Jock - Block. #Kevin Gnapoor: Math Genius - Save Success rate until correctly RID Guessed by Ms. Norbury #Amber D'Alessio: Made out with a hotdog, it was one time - Once each: block, save, follow spy, redirect. Only one ability can be used per night. #Mr Duvall: Principal. He thinks he knows whats going on in his school but he only knows the half of it. Has a serious crush on Ms. Norbury. - Faction Spy Becomes a Faction/ Action spy once correctly RID Guessed by Ms. Norbury #Ms. Norbury: Maths Teacher - RID Guess (y/n). If correctly guesses Kevin Gnapoor his success rate instantly becomes 100%. If correctly guesses Mr Duvall he also instantly becomes an Action Spy a faction/ action spy. #Mr and Mrs Heron: Cannot control their daughter Cady. - Vanilla goodies with their own BTSC. #Mr and Mrs Heron: Cannot control their daughter Cady. - Vanilla goodies with their own BTSC. *The Plastics (3) *BTSC, Powerplay, Alternation of NK and Group RID Recruit *Wincon: Majority Cady Heron is a baddie when majority is achieved the plastics still win however Cady Heron does not. #Regina George: Evil Queen; Rich, popular and full of plastic - Undetectable as Innocent Vanilla Goodie when faction/action spied. Role can be found through RID Guess. Vengeful Kill one person of choice upon death #Gretchen Weiners: Gossip Queen who knows everyone's business. She's full of secrets. - Block #Karen Smith - Pretty, but dumb. - Follow Spy *Cady Heron (1) *Primary Wincon: Be recruited by The Plastics, then be the last Baddie standing. *Secondary Wincon: If all the baddies have died and Cady is still unrecruited she wins as Last Standing. *Cady doesn't know where she belongs at this evil school. She's on her own here. Abilities to help Cady: ** Knows the RID's of the 3 original Plastics. ** Vote Redirect ** Vote Multiplier x0, x2 Vote Redirect and Multiplier may be used independently, or on the same target ** Undetectable as Vanilla Goodie when faction/ action spied. Can not be found through RID Guess - result will be "No" ** RID Recruit Redirect (RRR) - A carrier is necessary for the Plastic ability of RID Recruit. At night Cady may target a baddie she believes is the carrier. If correct the Recruit will be redirected to a RANDOM player from a pool the size of half the remaining non-baddies (Rounding up and not including Janis Ian). This pool will include Cady and at least one RANDOM goodie player Janis Ian. ** If RID Recruit is targetted at the player playing Cady Heron, she WILL be recruited Regardless of whether or not the RID Recruit attempt was correct. The Plastics will simply be told their recruit was successful. Host's Summary |Andrew}} Winning Faction Indy: Vine - Cady MVP : GMaster479 Day and Night Posts Opening N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 Finale End of Game Roster #GM - Aaron Samuels - burned by The Plastics N7 #Mew - Karen Smith - bullied D6 #EDM - Janis Ian - bullied D5 #Slick - Ms. Norbury - bullied D3 #IAWY - Mrs Heron - lost at end #Phaze - Mr Duvall RECRUITED - bullied D4 #Nana - Damian - burned by The Plastics N1 #Brainy - Regina George - bullied D7 #Clozo - Amber D’Alessio - vengefully killed D7 #Fat Tony - Gretchen Weiners - bullied D1 #Marq - Mr Heron - lost at end #Shadow7 - Kevin Gnapoor - burned by The Plastics N3. #Vine - Cady Heron Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8